Gunship Battle
The Gunship Battle is an aerial battle between the gunships ''Skybreaker'' and Orgrim's Hammer''taking place in Icecrown Citadel. The encounter has some fun elements, and most guilds manage it easily, therefore it is often referred to as the ''"Lootship Battle". __TOC__ Abilites All NPCs have the same abilities regardless whether they're Alliance or Horde, only their designations change. Own ship ;Gunship Cannon * * ;Muradin Bronzebeard / High Overlord Saurfang * * * ;Skybreaker Sorcerer / Kor'kron Battle-Mage * ;Skybreaker Mortar Soldier / Kor'kron Rocketeer * ** Boarding party ;Skybreaker Sergeant / Kor'kron Sergeant * * * ;Skybreaker Marine / Kor'kron Reaver * ;Skybreaker Rifleman / Kor'kron Axethrower * * ;Shared abilities * All enemy NPCs except the Commanders and the Battle-Mage/Sorceror gain experience the longer they are left alive, starting from Regular and progressing to Experienced, then Veteran, and finally Elite. Depending on rank, damage and attack speed are increased. Due to this progression it's a good idea to kill enemy NPCs quickly. Strategy The enemy gunship deals siege damage to the player's gunship and once the player's gunship's health is depleted, the player's ship goes down. The objective of the encounter is to deal siege damage to the enemy ship fast enough so that it goes down first. Siege damage is dealt to the enemy ship by firing the guns on the players ship. The enemy gunship deals siege damage to the player's ship by shooting rockets. Besides this siege battle, the players have to deal with enemy boarding parties and also need to send an offensive boarding party on the enemy ship from time to time. Additionally, there are rocket teams and ranged damage dealers which keep strafing all players. The rockets can be avoided by moving away from their target marks (similar to Mimirons rockets, but less damaging than these), the ranged damage can simply be healed through. The raid should be split up in a (smaller) offensive team which includes enough damage dealers (melee preferred) to man the guns, one tank and an appropriate number of healers (1 in 10 player, 2-3 in 25 player), and a (larger) defensive team including everyone else. Only the offensive team needs the jet packs provided by the engineer NPC on the player's ship, but usually the whole raid finds them interesting enough so everybody usually takes one. They need to be equipped before entering combat, as they are a clothing item (shirt) and cannot be equipped once in combat. The jump pack is used by 'using' it and selecting a destination to jump to (this is usually practiced intensely before the battle starts). Defense The defensive team is only concerned with keeping the player's gunship free of enemy boarding parties and with killing enemy ranged attackers. Enemy boarders who don't have players on their aggro list instead attack the player's gunship with burning pitch, which can sink the ship within less than a minute. Therefore, all members of the enemy boarding party must be tanked immediately. Ranged [[AoE}} is highly effective. Due to whirlwind, melee must be very carful until all Sergeants are dead. A few seconds after all members of the previous boarding party are dead, a new boarding party spawns. It is a good idea to leave the last member of the boarding party alive for some time, so that the ranged damage-dealers can kill the rocket teams and ranged damage dealers on the enemy ship. Another option is to dedicate some ranged damage-dealers full-time to killing the mobs on the enemy ship. Offense The offensive team consists of melee attackers, a tank, and dedicated healers for that tank. The offensive team fires the guns until they're frozen. This freeze occurs every 45 seconds or so. When the guns are frozen, they cannot fire. They're unfrozen by killing the mage on board of the enemy ship. The offensive team leaves the guns and jumps over to the other ship (the healers can actually stay on the edge of the player's ship). The tank needs to keep the enemy commander busy. The enemy commander gains a stacking buff while in combat, thus the offensive party must be quick to kill the mage (depending on tank gear 20-30 seconds). After the mage is dead, they jump back and resume firing the guns. If the boarding party is very fast, they may find time to kill a few extra mobs on the enemy ship (like the rocket teams and/or ranged damage dealers). The offensive team must be careful not to leave behind anything which could keep the enemy commander in combat (totems, pets or the like). Back on the player's ship, the offensive team should move away from the enemy ship to make sure the Commander gets out of combat. The ship's guns have two different attacks: a normal shot bound to "1" which deals 1000 siege damage. Firing a normal shot also generates between 6 to 10 heat, which fills up the heat gauge on the gun (begins at 0, maximum 100, losing 1-2 heat per second while not firing). The second shot is bound to "2". It's a heated shot which immediately expels all the accumulated heat on the gun and deals 1000 siege damage plus extra damage for each unit of heat, up to 5000 with a nearly filled bar. If the heat meter reaches or exceeds 100, the gun overheats and both shots are locked for five seconds until all heat has been drained. Both types of shot not only damage the opposing ship but also damage enemy mobs, thus shots should be angled at the rocketeers/ranged NPCs. The enemy deals siege damage to your gunship largely via the rockets shot by the rocketeers, so disrupting them and not allowing them to gain high levels of experience will reduce the damage done to your ship. This is most easily done by the gunners shooting at the rocketeers, but the team killing the mage can also kill them if they have time left. Heroic Mode *Rockets have a 7 Yard knockback *Mage has more HP *Enemy Gunship has more HP Loot Related achievements Quotes Horde ;First squad assisted : : :Kor'kron Invoker summons a Kor'kron Battle Standard. ;Second squad assisted : : : :A Spire Frostwyrm lands just before Orgrim's Hammer. ;Event begin : : : : : ;Boarding Orgrim's Hammer : : ;New Riflemen Spawned * ;New Mortar Team Spawned * ;New Mage Spawned * ;Horde victory * ;Horde defeat * Alliance ;First squad assisted : : :Skybreaker Sorcerer summons a Skybreaker Battle Standard. ;Second squad assisted : : : : :A Spire Frostwyrm lands just before The Skybreaker. ;Event begin : : : : : : : : ;Boarding The Skybreaker : : ;New Axethrowers Spawned * ;New Rocketeers Spawned * ;New Battle-Mage Spawned * ;Alliance victory * ;Alliance defeat * Videos 10-player Normal encounter TdsJTkkR7O4 BGXBCXfvc3k i_k9DYhNURA BVv34YcjxSU mY9l1KgJ-hY 9RLwIt8eSc8 25-player Normal encounter ss0ZqGLxAxE 3bIcqOdteac BzZCGQkKfeE tNZN-hKecno jI4iKB3h8AQ Patch changes * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel Category:Bosses